yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 3: Kaldea's Plight
8fd025921ca84a0a13560e2fe06d6137.gif As Kaldea raced through the streets after her pursuers she'd more than likely notice the cars pulling in behind her! They were all black in color and they seemed rather standard in its nature. However, some gruesome looking men would have been hanging out of the car with weapons in hand! Goons: Get her! GET HER! Goon2: Were gonna KILL YOU BITTTCHH HAAHAHAH Kaldea would appear as if she'd be in quite a tough predicament. She'd have to evade her attackers, and keep up with whom she was pursuing at the same time! If she were to roll a 15 or higher, than when her attackers would open fire on her she'd be able to weave her bike through the onslaught and also she'd be able to make a counter shot, into there windshield killing one of the 4 gunmen inside! If he were to roll a 14-11, then she'd be able to dodge through the bullets but she'd have to leap over a car with her bike, allowing her to gain a bit of distance from her pursuer! If she were to roll a 10-5 then she'd take a few bullets in her arm lower back but, two but she'd be able to truck it still! She'd be able to swerve through traffic, making her attackers wreck a few times destroying their car so that if they wrecked anymore, it could easily be the end for them. If she were to roll a 4-2 then she'd be shot off her bike, where she'd then fly right off and into the windshield of her attackers, though she'd survive. If she were to roll a 1, then they'd shoot her, ultimately killing her as she was savagely run over by the cars on the interstate behind her! HOWEVER If Erika were to roll a 10 or higher, then she'd be able to intervene with a car of her choosing. Whether that be a bike, a car, or something else. She'd be able to crash right into them or shoot 2 of them in the car but they'd still be in hot pursuit! The only kicker would be that once Erika enters the fray, then the two would be tied by the gods of fate. And the gods of fate, are not Kind. ITS TIME TO ROLL! Post 1 (Kaldea) She continued her pursuit on the ruthless streets of Kasaihana City's District 1, the streetlights remained the only light that lit her path. Kaldea peered through slanted lids beneath the tinted visor of her helmet. The fever red tail lights from the car she was tailing steady glowed in front of her. The raging redhead grit her teeth with an aggressive glare. Kaldea: " You'll regret this night . . . " Then there was a gunshot. And another. Bullets began flying through the air in her direction before she had time to comprehend what was happening fully. Random voices belted harsh threats above the vehicular hums of the rolling nearby traffic. Kaldea quickly spun her head around, glancing over her shoulder. Random Goon 1: " Fucking run her over!! Run her down!! " Random Goon 2: " What a joke, she doesn't know who she's messing with!! " Random Goon 3: " C'mere, babe. We don't bite. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Random Goon 4: " YEAAA!! Make this bitch eat bullets!! " Kaldea hissed in annoyance as a vein began slightly popping out of her forehead. If the jerks who rammed her car weren't already enough, more lackeys and goons sped up hot on her trail. Bullets were flying! The metal buds pierced past her as she somehow managed to swerve her bike back and forth just enough to dodge out of the way. Even so, they still continued coming one after the other in a mass array of a deadly rain. More of these assholes? You've gotta be FUCKING kidding me! The tires on her bike skidded a bit as she lost focus for a split second. Kaldea allowed a sharp gasp to split her lips as she regained the suddenly lost control of her motorbike, the car she'd been following had sped up in her fumble. The violent vixen cursed beneath her breath as she revved the bike relentlessly in an attempt to gain back up. The car had zoomed several spaces ahead, ducking and dodging the normal traffic. Kaldea growled as she surfed the same path. Eventually, she was able to regain her position previously. Kaldea: " Goddammit. If this keeps up I'm gonna lose them! I gotta get rid of these jerks . . . " As she came to her conclusion another shower of bullets ricocheted through the streets. Kaldea yelled in aggravation before speeding up, her platform shoe completely floored the heel out of the gas pedal. Her eyes peered forwards at another car in front of her. It separated her from the one she was following. Kaldea's scowl intensified. She knew what needed to be done. Shifting lanes in combination with her accelerating sped created the perfect conditions for a quick escape. Kaldea roared as she pulled up on the handlebars with all her might, her front wheel landed with a heavy thud on the trunk of the car in front of her. She veered the motorcycle over the unfortunate vehicle below. She angrily steered with thunder in the wheels as she trampled the car eagerly beneath her. In an instant she was airborne. The heavy metal clunk flew through the air mere seconds before crashing back onto the asphalt. Kaldea glanced behind her to see that the goons from before were now several car lanes behind her. All of them whining in frustration that she managed to slip further ahead. Yes!!! Once that had been dealt with, the red velvet beauty laughed in relief as she sped off after the car into the night. Post Two Erika Inhaling her stog she had just lit seconds ago, the bottom of her combats boots pattering against the solid ground. Exhaling the smoke that escaped her lips, Erika contemplated for momentarily before her eyes darted to a woman in a motorcycle while multiple cars driving right behind her. It seemed to be likely trouble due to her knowledge of how they resembled the brutes in the club.She made a slightly irritable grunt knowing she was about to get herself into deeper shit. What more could she lose? After all she was also being hunted like a dog by her ex-allies. It could mean life or death either path she chose within her mind. '' 'Erika: Entweder du bleibst Soldat oder du stirbst als Soldat. (Translation: You either stay a soldier or you die as a soldier.)' ''The young broad German female brought her attention to a man in a bike.. it was like a regular bike... until her eyes beamed at the motor hooked on the back tire. Rolling her eyes, wanting you to know. an actual motorcycle.Groaning she ran toward the male who pulled at the stop light, she brought her right fist straight into the man's face. It caused him to be flung off his own handmade invention. Erika: Uh! I need this... piece of crap. I'm sorry I can't sugar coat things. it's pretty shitty.... Erika shortly started the motor, producing the bike to accelerate in full force.Her expression displayed surprising only for the fact she'd didn't think this thing would pack a punch. Detecting bullets being blasted not too far from her, those icy hues moved at the cars, promptly they were more coming as if they were a horde of zombies just multiplying in there vehicles. The Ex-Nazi induced herself between two of the vehicles, which caused their attention rather swiftly. Erika abruptly eye'd a mo-ped that had been actually several feet from the danger, shifting her position she induced her feet on top of the bike seat only to kick herself off from the bike.. in mid-air, she pulled out her pistol as well before alighting on the vehicle to the left. Her body slid across the hood of the car engaging her to blast her bullets that had been leveled at the man who was driving. Descending it directly between his eyes, blood splattered amongst the scarred face of Erika.The vehicle would veer violently to the right causing a bit of a collision. While bullets soon started blighting away at her. She would jump off from the hood of the car which she landed right behind the person who was driving the mo-ped. Erika grabbed the driver of the mo-ped from his or her's helmet .. Therefore she slipped a grenade that she already pulled.. causing the pedestrian to scream in terror.Erika snatched him or her off the vehicle solely to flung the person at the car full of brutes..She motioned her arm out at them seeing as they were reloading up on ammo. Erika gave them a thumbs down while one of the brutes screamed. "'''GRENADE'!!!!!!"'' Bringing her mo-ped to travel only to perk up a grin, she overheard the body make a bombastic thud with broad menscreaming... Such, a loud blare that came from behind Erika...She couldn't help but chuckle, this was moderately entertaining for the neurotic woman..Remarking that she reached up to the cycle that the goona were pursuing, she commenced to speed up right behind the cyclist.Therefore she conducted herself right alongside the woman, she conversed with her rough german accent among her cores glued to the road before her. Erika: Wermecht...Erika Wermecht. '' This was all she stated, Not wanting to ask about why or what. That wasn't Erika's style. Thus she stood in taciturnity after making sure it had occurred secured for the time being. Post Three ( Kaldea ) That boost of air was all Kaldea needed. The streetlights stretched on as the high speed chase continued through the hazardous streets of Kasaihana's District 1. Once Kaldea managed to gain space between her and those filthy thugs, she made a run for it. However, her curious ears couldn't help noticing the loud comotion going off behind her from where she just came. Kaldea: " What the hell?! " Not wanting to lose her target, but also wanting to be nosy, she quickly adjusted her left side rear facing mirror. Her blue violet hues widened in confusion as she watched an unknown woman come to her aid. This surely was uexpected! Kaldea peered upwards for a split second to ensure she kept sight on her target. She looked back in the mirror. The next thing she knew, the packed car full of lackies and goons combusted!! An alarming amount of burning cinders and massive clouds from an explosion began bellowing up from the ground. Kaldea could hear the screaming and cries of bystanders who were caught up in the incident. Though, they began to fade with the turning of her wheels. Kaldea: " Well, shit! I'm not complaining! One problem down, one to go. " Her laughter muffled itself beneath her helmet as she focused back on her objective. Though the previous situation had distracted her enough to cause her to fall behind the car in front of her, she remained determined. She was hot on their trail now. The bike's speed continued to climb higher and higher as she willed the large gap between her vehicle and their's to close. The curly haired honey hummed a low growl while her eyes remained locked onto the back bumper's licesne plate. Nothing mattered more to her now than getting some well deserved answers. Whatever happened in conjuction to that goal would be chalked up to mere collatoral damage. And Kaldea was raging in fury, so there's no telling what might happen. All she knew? There was no way in hell she was going to let them get away. In an impatient eagerness, her hands began fiddled with the assorted levers at her fingertips. Tapping, flipping, and switching all the different ones that looked like they'd help her bridge this fucking gap. A a novice, she was anxious to see if they'd work. This was her first time riding one afterall. Suddenly, the motorcycle riled up. A deep pulse surged through the metal monster, causing it to accelerate at speeds beyond it's current standing! She was almost flying. He body and the bike both cut through the wind as she approached the banged up car in front of her. Kaldea quickly reached for her thigh, the cinder cinged fabric of her dress covering what lie beneath. She took aim. Dymitrie's gun from before would come in handy now. Her eyes slanted as she raised the gun to level. Kaldea: " Steady now . . . steadyyy . . . " Her breathing stilled. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . In an instance, her finger deicided. Pressure was applied to the gun's trigger. And Kaldea's gaze remained unchanged as four of the six bullets lodged themselves forward. Each landed pocket deep into their designated tire. Every. Single. One. The rubber popped loose and hubcaps grinded against the road. Orange sparks flew. The vehicle began to spin out of control with absolutely no direction before the cement median forced it to a complete halt. The car then richoceted of the road and into a ditch. They crashed into it head first. The front end was completely gone. Car totalled. Kaldea stomped the breaks on her bike upon seeing the collision. She allowed one foot off the bike momentarily. The woman proceeded towards the carnage. A scowl plagued her face. The heels of her shoes pireced thr ground she walked upon and every click ehoed into the hollow night air. Smoke pillared from under the hood of the car as it lay toppled on its side. She could already see blood splattered on the back windows, glass decorated the green grass. It crunched beneath her steps. She stared at the car in silence. And she saw them. Four men. All dressed in formal attire. Two lay collapsed on one another in the backseat. Blood colored their lips and soaked their clothes. The driver's body sat hunched over, head weighed down on the horn. It blarred in sound. It appeared he was dead as well. Kaldea swore under her breath. Kaldea: " Goddamit! You assholes are too fucking fragile! I only wanted to scare you . . . not kill you! " Kaldea roared before kicking the car's front end. She pinched the bridge of her in frustration. Kaldea: " Geezus Christ. " But then, there was a sullen moan. It was faint. But she heard it. Kaldea lifted her head hearing the sound. Maybe she'd get her answers tonight afterall? The firey haired female strutted to the passenger side of the car. Leaning down, she was able to see that there was another man hidden behide the rest of the corpses. He groaned in pain, he appeared to be loosely concious. Kaldea glared at him before crouching down. Hersteady palms latched onto his collar, forcefully yanking the bitch boy from his crumpled seat. The young man emitted a grizzled sound in agony as his battered body lay at Kaldea's mercy. She dragged his body without remorse and dropped him without warning. He groaned loudly. And she towered over his crippled body in an unforgiving light. Her blessed curves and heavy breasts graced his vision in his daze. But it only lasted for split second. Kaldea's pointed heel graciously impaled the broken male's groin. Slowly. His voice screeched out in a couple octaves higher than normal. She continued to press her stiletto furthur, confidently impaling his right testicle. Her eyes slanted. Kaldea: " So? You mind telling me what the fuck is going on? " With her right hand held up, Kaldea leveled the gun. It's aim set dead between his eyes. Safety off. Post Four ( Game Master ) Beaten Goon: Unngh... God dammit... He said trying to get away but would ultimately fail. The beaten and broken man was pulled out of the car, coughing up spews of blood. Erika would of more than likely been pulling up and into the situation as well, where she and Kaldea could talk, and maybe the blonde haired heroine could explain her sudden yearn to help. But, these are all things chimed towards the gods of fate. Kaldea asked a question? Well, let us see if her luck would be good enough to get an answer! - If she were to roll a 15 or higher, then the man with the last bits of his life would tell her the truth as to who hired him, and why. - If she rolled a 14-11, then the man would only tell her a location but not whom he was hired by before he'd finally surcome to death, coughing up and spewing blood to death! - If a 10-5 was rolled, then the man would spit in her face only to then attempt to pull a weapon out on Kaldea as a last ditch effort for defense! - If a 4-1 is rolled, then the man would simply die, foaming out of the mouth leaving her with nothing but a pendant on his shirt, and a cell phone in his right pocket, that had been surprisingly enough intact. ''BONUS If Kaldea were to get a bad roll, then Erika's Military Background could come in handy here! If a bad roll occurred, then Erika could use a roll herself, if its a roll of 10 or higher then she could get the desired information with rather ease with her personal own grit! Post Five ( Game Master ) roll 13.png The Roll was a 15! The male would studder relentlessly as he looked up at the brooding females before him. Erika and Kaldea stood side by side while he sat there holding on to his broken ribs. Goon: Pl-Please Don't kill me! Wait Wait! I was ordered to Kill you after we took care of your clan's Oyabun! He said as he attempted to regain favor amongst the two vixens. Goon: The boss is heading towards the Warehouse, where he's setting up his next big gig. But the real actions? Well, thats down at the Black Market hold up he's got going called " The Wormhole" Word around town? He's hosting this really big fight club event down there tonight, and he's got one of his lieutenants down there, they're supposed to be pitching some kind of... New Body Enhancer out to the public, its big news, every... every thug in the underworlds gonna be there. Please, let me live! Please! ''However, the gods of fate would speak for themselves in terms of this outset prayer. If Erika were to roll any number over a 5, then she'd blow off the goons face. Whether or not she did this, the duo would make there way towards there next destination, if they chose to continue to travel together. '' The Gods of fate have decided for the events of this small story. With Kaldea's next motive out in front of her, what actions would she take? Why did the Mysterious Erika assist her? And what are her motives as well? Will they Go To Danchou's personal Warehouse where he's located, or will they Go to the sinister BlackMarket location known as 'The Wormhole' where a great secret is said to be waiting to be revealed by the Soramaru Lieutenants via request of there boss? Just what lies ahead? Within the shrouded clouds and short-term future of Kasaihana city. Category:Arc 1